


The Unusual Suspect

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Electrocution, Gen, Memory Loss, Original Character-centric, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: What do you get if you mix a doormat mech known as Circuitsplitter with a Kremzeek and a few million volts worth of electricity?A future high-grade addict, drug addict, gambling addict, interface addict-But let's start at the beginning before we get to all that.





	The Unusual Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> So, I first introduced CS in an RID fic published around 2 years ago and he was pretty much a debauchery joke character that I'd always meant to elaborate on but just never got around to until now. All you really need to know about him at this point is that he's an electrical engineer, and someone needs to give him a hug. My friend Condors was quite fond of him so she helped give me some ideas and inspo for his origin story right here, and she even did a sketch of him for me :D  
> 
> 
> (this is him after his... electrocution accident. You'll see what I mean) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE TO MOBILE USERS: there's a part of this fic about halfway through that will just look like a bunch of random characters strewn about. It only looks how it should on larger screens like desktops and laptops, and I don't know how to fix it for anything smaller. With this in mind, just scroll past them to the rest of the fic; it's not important, it's just a cheeky ASCII image I wanted to include.

 It was the third time now that Circuitsplitter had tried to get Spanner to listen to him.

“Look, sir, I know it’s technically not our responsibility, but the readings from the north grid are really worrying me.” He looked down at the datapads full of proof he’d brought, even though he knew Spanner wouldn’t even glance at them. And he was panting from trying to keep up with the supervisor, as he weaved and stomped and cursed his way through the power station. It was his daily ritual of trying to find someone not working hard enough so he could yell at them, or just distracting someone long enough that he’d have an excuse to.

“Uh huh.” Spanner grunted as he pointedly ignored Circuit, but he hadn’t told him to shut up just yet.

“The capacitors can barely contain the excess,” Circuit went on, “and we don’t even know where it’s all coming from. I really think we should-”

“I think you should let it go, Splitter,” Spanner exhaled deeply, tossing his spent cyberette aside even as Circuit panicked to catch it before it set anything on fire. “We’re getting paid to build the new grid, not fix what’s already here. Leave it for the next team, and get on with your job while you still have it. Understand?”

Spanner looked at him for the first time, and even though he had goggles on the warning in his glare burned right through them. Circuit gulped, though he really should have been used to it by now.

“...Yes, sir.” Even as he said it, head bowed and creased optics hidden behind their protective lenses, he knew he was lying to save his own spark over so many others. He _didn’t_ understand it, not like how he understood voltage distribution, amp readings, diagrams and batteries.

Anything could have been causing the issue; a frayed wire somewhere in the grid matrix or maybe even, worst case scenario, a Kremzeek infestation. But even then, it would have only taken a cycle for one or two bots to fix it.

A cycle too long for these aftholes. The grid was working now, but all it would take was one unresolved capacitor overload for the entire station to go into shutdown. Not even the backups would kick in, the entire city of Kaon would just cease to operate.

Circuitsplitter knew how likely it was to happen, and he was just being told to let someone else deal with it. Did these bots really think so little of Kaon that they didn’t care if it choked on its own output?

Well, unlike him and the rest of the engineers, they didn’t have to live there. They were from Praxus, Xhavana, Polyhex, even Iacon, all of them able to afford the energon it took to fuel the trip to work everyday. If only because they spent their whole shifts sitting on their afts and wasting datapads, so it’s not like they had anything else to use up their energy on.

If the Kaon grid failed, they could just run back home and get reassigned somewhere else to sit on their afts. The likes of Circuitsplitter didn’t have that luxury. In fact, not many bots around the station did.

“Yo, Split.” One of them, Hauler was calling out to him across the yard. “We need to get the second tower put up before we finish today.”

“Uh… yeah, yeah. Be there in a klick.” Circuit waved him off as he looked toward the grid that was causing so much trouble.

Only a day’s worth of work to fix it… or a night’s. He had everything he needed to do it. Well, everything right now. He’d just have to… not hand some of it in at the end of the day. And not go back home.

‘ _Kaon_ ,’ he said to himself, grabbing the pulley he’d need for the job, ‘ _you will owe me big time for this slag._ ’

 

**xx**

 

For the second time that day, he was left panting and sprawled in the rust.

“So hard to get in here after hours… almost as if they _don’t_ want anyone trespassing.” Circuit had to smile even as he scrambled upright and rubbed his aching digits together. Just because he knew how to shut down the perimeter’s power didn’t make climbing the fence any easier, not when he couldn’t even use the (stolen) equipment specifically made for climbing with. But whatever. He was in. No going back. Well, he could still if he really wanted to… just go back home to bed. He was sure there was at least one cube of energon left- no, no! Not going back over the fence! He was here, and he had slag to do. To save the city. Whether he or they liked it or not.

He rubbed his hands again, and tried to be sneaky. Not that he knew of any serious security outside of the fence he’d expertly clambered up and fell down on the other side of, but he was half expecting Spanner to pop up and fire him. Even when he reached the grid unhindered, he didn’t feel safe. It was like anticipating an electric shock; you knew something was gonna happen, every cable and coil of wires in your frame was prepared for it, and the tension of waiting for it was worse than the actual shock itself.

Didn’t make it hurt like a glitch any less when it came, though. Circuitsplitter looked down at his palms, the old and new burns making a rough and charred patchwork across the metal, his fingers still twitching now and then from spasms of latent electrical charge that arced between them. Then he sighed, and yanked down the main breaker (that was not-so cleverly disguised behind a rusty panel). The other main grids would keep the city running while he did maintenance on this one. Even so, someone would notice the next day that it had been switched off. He’d survived worse than a few stings to his hands, and pride. He _could_ survive worse than a total blackout… but Kaon couldn’t.

If he fixed it, there’d be no one to know that he did. And even if they did know, he’d get fired before he got any kind of praise for it. Maybe even jailed for messing with council property.

The things some bots did to feel good about themselves...

“Thanks, Circuit, you’re the best! What would we ever do without you!” He talked to himself in the most hushed and cheerful falsetto he could manage as he began the ascent up the grid’s core tower, his hands warm on the cold chain of the pulley that linked to the harness bolted around his waist. “Oh, y’know, you’d just stumble ‘round in the dark until someone comes up and stabs you right in the-” He jolted to a stop, his peds holding him steady on the side of the tower. He was about halfway up, the ground yawning below him like a chasm, but he wasn’t looking down. Lenses down, optics squinting, he was looking into one of the tesla arrays that hung stacked on top of each other, humming fizzing within the tower’s protective shell.

There, nestled deep in one of the coils. A brighter spark than most he’d seen before. A telltale hiss as it popped in and out of view.

“Ah, slag...” A Kremzeek. Just what he’d been worried about. The little bastards either liked to flock around grids or were actually created from a build-up of static within them. They gorged themselves on electrical energy, either sucking up more than the grid could pump out or forcing it into overdrive to feed its own hunger. This was a case of the latter.

Wherever they came from and whatever they did, they were any engineer's worst nightmare. And this one had noticed who was interrupting its nap.

“Kremzeeeeeek,” it squealed, surging into view.

“Yeah, I see you in there, ugly.” Circuitsplitter pointed at the swell of yellow light that reached out and climbed up the coil, a red grin briefly flashing into view and sticking a long tongue out at him before it all zapped away again. He couldn’t tell if it was happy for the company, or happy to see a new potential victim.

The main reason Kremzeeks were so hard to deal with was because of their sentience- no two of them were alike, yet even so they all seemed to share a penchant for mischief. The only thing that varied in there was how each one defined ‘mischief’. Some were content to just flit between circuits and cause some static shenanigans. Others wouldn’t rest until they’d caused a whole system meltdown, and they didn’t care what kind of system they took down. Circuit had heard once that the Council had tried to channel their chaos into shutting down anti-Functionist cells, rogue churches that ignored Primus and anything else that might have posed a threat to what kept them in power. It didn’t last very long. Maybe they’d been paranoid that their own system would have been just as much a target for destruction...

Point was, Kremzeeks were a pain in the aft. Even the nice ones. He could only hope that this one had just picked a bad place to settle in.

“Bet you think you’re real funny, huh?” Circuit asked it, not knowing or caring if it could hear him. “Makin’ me climb all this way, just to kick you out...”

“Kreeemmmmzeek,” it gurgled, sticking the flare of its tongue out once again.

“Well, jokes on you, zappy, cause I got something that’ll send you flying all the way to Crystal-!” He felt around the harness for the Faraday gauntlets he’d brought, only to find that he _hadn’t_ brought them at all. Dammit, he’d left them under his berth again, hadn’t he? The _one_ piece of equipment he was actually allowed to take home, and he’d fragging left it behind.

Kremzeek popped into view again, the red of its mouth pulsing in and out as a crackle seethed out of it. It was laughing at him.

“...Doesn’t matter.” Circuit cracked his bare digits together with a determined frown, making sure his lenses were secure over his optics. “I’m still dragging you out of there… one way… or another-!” He strained as he pulled himself closer to the cage holding all the coils, reaching a servo between where it would fit and swatting left and right. Another reason everyone hated Kremzeeks; unless you had some serious containment tech, the only way to get rid of one was to literally chase it off to somewhere else. Which was a lot safer to do with Faraday gauntlets… but he didn’t get this job because it was safe. He waved his hand as much as he could, grazing the clustered EM fields with his fingertips and using the feedback to avoid touching the coils themselves. He could only rely on his touch and the sound of Kremzeek hissing at the contact, surely darting away from every swipe. He hoped that if he annoyed it enough it would figure sticking around was more trouble than it was worth causing. He pulled back when his servo started to cramp and look into the cage again. He saw nothing and was about to high five himself, when Kremzeek suddenly arced itself between two coils like it was being hit back and forth by a racket. Taunting him. Still laughing as he sighed.

“C’mon, buddy…” He grunted as he reached in once again for a second round of ‘Piss Off The Energy Gremlin’.  “I know you’re all cozy in there, but you gotta come out… before… you blow out the entire-!”

Circuit’s arm went numb. He only noticed it for a nanoklick before everything else caught fire. Maybe someone had switched the tower back on. Maybe the Kremzeek itself had gotten too annoyed and channelled a million volts right through him. He’d never find out what the reason really was. One klick he was hanging off the side of the tower, the next he was falling. Sparks showering down after him, from his scarred fingers. His optics burning, despite the lenses. Was he wearing them? He was sure he was, it… that was the first thing they taught you. Never leave optics unprotected. So why were they burning? Why did they hurt so much?

Why did _everything_ hurt?

The tower was getting further away. He had to get back up there. Before the shutdown. Before he-

Slam.

Thud.

Dying. dying

Dead dead dead dead deaddeaddeadddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

 

 

 

**//ALERT: MULTIPLE FATAL SYSTEM ERRORS;//**

SPARK CONDUIT OVERLOADED;

MAIN ENERGON PUMP: OUTPUT BELOW SAFE THRESHOLD;

SUPERSTRUCTURE COMPROMISED: SEE ERROR.LOG() FOR DETAILS;

MAIN PROGRAM LOOP TERMINATED MID CYCLE;

 

**//WARNING: ERROR CASCADE. UNABLE TO DEPLOY REPAIR NANITES//**

 

EXECUTING AUTOREPAIR DIAGNOSIS...

 

AUTOREPAIR RESULTS:

spark: 13.4% intact;

processor (interior): NULL;

processor (exterior): 19.9% intact;

program integrity: NULL;

damage report: catastrophic;

solution: full system reboot;

 

**//WARNING: FULL SYSTEM SHUTDOWN WILL OCCUR IN: 30 NKLKS //**

 

ATTEMPTING REBOOT…

 

shouldve just stayed at home shouldve stayed at home primus help primus imdying imdyingdyingidontwantodie

 

REBOOT FAILED

 

**//WARNING; FULL SYSTEM SHUTDOWN WILL OCCUR IN: 14 NKLKS//**

 

ATTEMPTING REBOOT…..

 

idontwannadieidontidontwanttodiepleasedontmakemeidontwanna

 

REBOOT FAILED

 

**//WARNING: FULL SYSTEM SHUTDOWN IMMINENT//**

 

Circuitsplitter.main() ending;

UNABLE TO DUMP: memories.cbr;

UNABLE TO RECOVER: null;

….

All functions terminaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a aa aaaa a a a aaaa tt t t aanann kkkKRRREM!!

KREMZEEK!!! KRREMZ!!!EEK KREEMZEEEEEK?? KREMZ EEEK!

 

 

 

  
........................................,::::::::::::::c:cc::c:,....................................  
.........................................,;:::::::::::::::::::,'',,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,''''''  
,,,,,,,,'''',,''.'''''''''''''''''''''''..'''''''''',,,,,,,,''',,,,,,,,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,,,,,  
....',,''',,,'.':lllllllllllccllllcccllcclllllllllcccccccclcccccllllllllllllllllllcccccc;,,;;;,,,,,,  
...',,,''',,,..lkOOOOkOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000OO00000000000OOO00000KKKKKKKKKKKKXKKK0KKKKKKKKk;';;;,,,,,,  
',,,,''''',,,.'oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000OO0000KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKxlxKKKKKKK0:.,;;,,,,,,  
',,,,,;;;,','.,xkOOOOkodOOOOOOO0OOO000000000000000000000000000KKKKKKKKKKKXKKOo;,xKKKKKKK0l.,;;;,,;;,  
'',,,::::,.''.;xkOOOOx;,oOOOOOO000000000000000000000KK00000000KKKKKKKKKKKK0x:'';kKKKKXKKKo',,,:ccc:;  
'',,,:::c,.'..ckOOOOOk:.,lkOOOO000000000000000000000000000KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKxc,''':OXXXKKKKKx,'''cllll:  
'',,;:cc:,.,..lOOOOOOk:...;dOOOOO00000000000000000000000000KKKKKKKK0KXKOl,'''''l0XXXXKKKXk;',.:llllc  
',,,;::c:'',.'dOOOOO0Oc....'cxOOOO00000000000000000000000000000K00000ko;'''''',xKKKXXKKKX0:',.;llllc  
',,,::::;'',.;kOOOOOOOd,.....,lxOOO00000000000K0000000000000000000Oxc,''''''',lOKKXXXXXXX0l',',clllc  
',,,::::,.''.:kOOOOOOOOl'......,cdOO00000000000000000OO00000000Oko:'''.'''''':kKKXXXXXXXXKo','':lllc  
';,'''''..''.lOOO0OOOO0k:........':dkO0000OkookKK0000kooxxxxdoc:,''...'''''.;xKKXXXXXXXXKO:.,'.;ccc:  
,;,,,'.'',,.'oOOOOO0OO0Ok:'........',:cllc;,'lOK00KKK0d;,,,'''.'''''''''''':xKXXKXXK0kdl:'..',',,'''  
,,,,,'',,,,.,dOOOkdkOOOOOkl'................:k000KKK000x:''''''...''''''',lkKKXK0xoc;'....;'.;;;;;::  
,,,;;::;,,,.;xOOOd,,cdkOOOOd:'.......'..'..:x000KKKKKKKKkl,.'''''.''..';cx00Oxo:,........;d;.,;,;cll  
,,,;;;;,',,.:kOO0k:...,cdkO0Od:,...'''.'''cx0O000KKKKKKKK0ko:,''',,;:ldxdoc;'...........'dOc.,;,,;::  
,,,,''''','.cOOOO0x,.....,:ldkkxoc:;,,,;cdO000000KKKKKKK00000kxxxxxdol:,...............'o00l',;;,,''  
,,,,,',,,,''oOOOOOOd'........,:ldxkkxxkOOO000000000KKK00xdkkkxdlc;,....................o0KKo',;;;,,,  
,,;,,,,,,,.,dOOOOOOOl............',;::ccc;:d000Oox00000x;..''........................'o0KKKx'';;;;,,  
,;:::::,''.,xOOOOOOOOl.....................;xO0x,ckO00Oc............................'o0KKKXk;';',:cc  
,;:c:c:'.'.:kOOOOOO00Oo'....................;dOo.,cdOOd'...........................,d0KKKKXO:';..:ol  
,;:c:c:'.'.ckOOOOOOO00Od,....................'ol...;dOc...........................:k0KKKKKK0c.;'.:ll  
;::::c:.''.lOOOOOOOO00O0x:.....................'....,l,.........................'lOKKKKKKKKKl',,.;ll  
;::::c;.'''oOOOOOOO000000Ol'...................................................,d0KKKKKKKKKKo'',.'cl  
,,''''..,.,dOOOOOOO0000000Ox:.................................................ckKKKKKKXKKKXXx,',..,,  
,,''',',,.,xOOOOOOO00000000OOd:.............................................;d0KKKKKKKXKXKKXO;';'''.  
,;'',,,,'.:kOOOOOOOOOO000000O0Oxl;.......................................';oOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK0:.,,,,'  
,,'',,,,'.:kOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OO0000Odc,................................':ldk0KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK0c.,,,,'  
,,'',,,,'.:dkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkOOOkxoc;'......................',;:ldkO0000000KK0000000000K00l',,,,'  
,,'',,,,,'',;;;;;;;;;,,,,,,,;;;,;;;;;,,,,'....................',;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::;'',,','  
,''',,,,',,,,,,,,;;;,,''''''''',,,,,,.''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''',,,'''''...'''''''..''''''','  
'''',,,'........';;;'........';;;;;;;;clllllllllllcccccccccccccc;,,,,,,,,,,.........',,'.........',,  
''.',',.. .';;;'... .. .';;;;:clddxxxxxxxxxxxxxxkkkkkkkkkkkdl;,,,,,,,,.........',,,.........','  
'..''''''''''''',;,,,''''''',,,,,;cllolllloooooooooooooddddddddxxxoc;,,,,,,,'''''''''',,,'''''''''''  
......''''''''''''''''''''''''''';:;;;;;;;;::::;;;;;;;;::::ccc:ccclc;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''.

 

…

……..

 

ATTEMPT ING REBOOT… zeekzeezeekzee

ERR OR: SYSTEM S IN NEED OF ATTENTIO N;

 

PROGRAM.SPARK(persona, memories) LINK NOT INITIALISED;

RESTORING DEFAULTS…

RESTORATION SUCCESSFUL;

 

var excess = var.dump(persona, memories);

export excess to ERROR.LOG();

 

SEE ERROR.LOG() FOR DUMPED DATA;

 

ATTEMPTING REBOOT…

…….

…………..

 

REBOOT SUCCESSFUL  .--- .- -.-. -.- .- ...

 

...Dead?

 

Not dead?

 

Oh. Okay then.

Everything was white when he realised he was awake… awake? Alive? Was that the word for it? He didn’t feel like he’d recharged. No, he felt like he’d just had a jackhammer slammed through his spark. He smelled burning. He pushed against what was beneath him and-

Frag! Ffffrag, that hurt! _Everything_ hurt! Wait, he knew that already. Did he? He thought he did. He was sitting up, at least. Everything was still white. Everything still really _really_ fragging hurt. His optics. Whole face. His head… he reached up to feel it-

“Son of a-!”

-but something stung at his fingers and made him snatch them back. Okay, no touching the head. What about anything else? The white was starting to go away as he looked down at his chest-

Something was staring up at him. Something was sticking out of his chest, fizzling and hissing like a cirkitten shoved into a box. He thought it was his spark at first, bulging out of its chamber, but it had eyes. And a grin. Red, almost toothy.

Kremzeek. That’s what he thought when he looked at him. Whatever he was, he didn’t like him. Whatever he was… he felt like he was supposed to be there. Whether he liked it or not.

“...The frag you lookin’ at? Ugly aft… snarky spark glitch...” He coughed, trying to clear out the static choking his vocaliser, blinking as well to clear the stinging tendrils of pure white away. Kremzeek had really done a number on him. Red light, dull and safe, filtered behind a soft and almost-comforting black overlay, replaced the throbbing blankness that came before. Was it morning already?

How long…

How long had he been lying there?

 _Why_ had he been lying there? There was something creaking above him, a broken chain dangling there, but everything else was silent.

Well, everything else but the hissing from his chest. In his audios. The croak of static that wouldn’t go away.

He flinched from it again, the sting. The pain. Not quite agonising just yet, but it wasn’t far off. He flinched, and stretched, and groaned, and realised his mouth felt like it was packed with grit.

“I… need a drink,” he decided, rolling a baked glossa around his mouth and finding ragged, gooey things to spit out. He looked down at the hissing thing still lodged in his body. “How ‘bout you, ugly?”

“Kremzeeeeek.” He grinned just before he disappeared inside his frame, like background noise that blended into the constant fizz of his internals. Like it knew exactly where to go to not be in the way.

“Yeah. Ditto.”

Something was still burning. He couldn’t see anything on fire, though. All he could see was an empty yard crowded with pylons, a puddle of oil or something else greasy that he passed by and saw-

“PRIMUS, WHAT THE-?!” He didn’t even realise he has shrieked until he felt the aftermath, his vocaliser thrumming from a thick and painful heat. He’s jumped, ready to fight off the newcomer with his servos shielding his chest, but when he didn’t take the chance to strike he was forced to realise something that was somehow immensely upsetting.

It was... him, apparently. Allegedly. White armour, though some patches were toasted to a charred black and grey mess. Gold accents, literally shimmering and stinging gold as something kept sparking up and down them. On either side of his helm it looked like part of the gold that reached over his helm had broken off, leaving him with lopsided horns. He opened his jaw, and thought that his denta probably weren’t supposed to be so jagged.

He looked as good as he felt.

He blinked- or, he thought he did. He couldn’t see any optics. In the reflection they only looked like black pits, like something was plastered over them. He reached up a finger, watching it in the shaky mirror so he didn’t have to see it approaching his line of sight, pushing himself to see what the hell he really _was_ seeing-

And found the finger stopping just short of stabbing through anything. Blocked in its path. He pulled it back down, found an edge to ease it under, and flipped the black up into a slot just above his eyeridges. The explosion of colour in his uncovered optic almost made him shutdown.

So he could move it, at least. He kept the lens clamped down for now.

That was the optic mystery solved, but it was only one of many. He still didn’t know who the Pit Kremzeek was, or where he even was, or why his helm hurt so damn-

“Oh.”

Scratch that. Now he knew why.

“Ohhh… eesh. That looks bad.” It _was_ bad. His helm, the very top of it, was cracked open, and sparks burst out through the cracks. He couldn’t quite angle his head to see, but he was sure something else would be showing through.

He didn’t know what. He only knew that it wasn’t supposed to be doing that. And that he probably shouldn’t leave until it was fixed.

How to fix it? He didn’t even know what the problem _was_ , really, so how the Pit was he supposed to-?

“Kremmmzeekzeek.”

“Whassat?” He looked down at his arm, which the little sparky slagger had decided to emerge from, his grin held between his fingers. Then he looked past his glowing hand, to something piled up at the foot of one of the pylons. Thick sheets of plastic, folded over each other. He grimaced at the sight of even more white, but this kind was faded and scuffed. It felt even thicker than it looked, but even with the tingling ache coming back with every move he made he was able to tear it fairly easily. He suspected the little guy helped with that, just as he helped to drape it over his exposed helm. As he tried to tuck it into a secure place, he found that wherever he pressed down caused the plastic to fuse to the metal. Strangely, the fumes weren’t as bad as the stench of everything else burning invisibly around him. For some reason the word ‘infrared’ fizzled in his mind, but not for very long. He was too distracted by his reflection again. It looked like the tarp was loosely draped over the fissures in his head, hiding them and the worrying flashes of electricity that prickled beneath. It was like a hood, the edges of the plastic stuffed into the metal, and with the flaws hidden he almost totally forgot they were there.

“Huh. Yeah... I like it. Guess you got some sense of style, huh?” His resident friend giggled in his head, and he felt himself spasm. Locking up. Almost falling back down as a new wave of pain trembled all the way through him. But not even the shakes lasted for very long, not when he apparently didn’t even enough fuel left over to cause them.  

Primus, he _really_ needed a drink.

“You wouldn’t know where the nearest bar is, would ya?”

“Kremmmmzeek.”

“Really? Then let’s fraggin’ go already.”

He dragged himself out of the yard to the only bar that was still open. For the first time in his life, he guzzled down high-grade...

And when he found that it helped numb the pain, he didn’t stop.


End file.
